card_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Kousoku Card Battle Card Hero
Kousoku Card Battle: Card Hero (Japanese: 高速カードバトル カードヒーロー Hepburn: High-Speed Card Battle: Card Hero) is a card battle RPG developed by Nintendo SPD and Intelligent Systems and published by Nintendo, and was released only in Japan on December 20, 2007 for the Nintendo DS. It is the successor of the Japan-only Nintendo Game Boy Color title, Trade & Battle: Card Hero. An updated version was released as a DSiWare title in Japan on July 29, 2009. No official announcement has been made about localizing the game outside Japan; however, Nintendo of America registered the Card Hero series trademark on May 8, 2009.[2] It features Maruo Maruhige and some altered versions of the monsters from the previous title of the series, as well as new monsters and three new main characters: Satoru, Haruka and their rival, Kiriwo. Characters Story Mode in Characters *Satoru - hero. A junior high school second grader who attends public Kadohiro Junior High School. Invited by a childhood friend Haruka and started a Card Hero. *Haruka - The childhood friend of the hero. He tries to establish a Card Hero Club with the protagonist in order to get on TV with a meha character. Uses undead monsters. *Kiriwo - Genius junior high school student who can do anything. Even a card hero is proud of the ability of adults. Established the first card hero club at school in Japan. It was featured on a TV program and sparked the Card Hero's boom. I like to use "Mayusha Dyne", "Kamikagemaru", and "Thunder" and make them deck names. *Itchijo - The senior of the main character. He has been a card hero for seven years and lectures card hero rules to the subtles. There are two elder brothers, and the play terminal and the visor that were handed over to the subtles originally belonged to the older brother. *Makoto - Shy junior student. Collecting cards, but never played a battle. I particularly like the design of the monster “El Sol”, and use “El Sol” in battle. *Tokita - The hero's classmate. He is confident because he wants to partition. Personality that sticks to the title. He asks him to be the head of the Card Hero department. User of “Bum Elephant”. *Maruhige Shop Owner - The manager of a town toy store. I don't feel like doing business very much, and sometimes I give a rare card as a service. Separate from the previous store manager. *Teacher - In charge of the hero's class, adviser of the Card Hero department. I'm always sweating. The nickname from the students is “Yuruyuru”. Introducing card heroes under the influence of the protagonists, as well as tournaments held at Center Mall and Kurama Club. *Vice President - A junior high school vice teacher with the main characters. It is feared by both students and teachers as a ruthless demon teacher. Kurama is an old friend. I like card heroes and I'm also in the center mall. Even compliments are not good at disguising. We are good at overall attacks using “El Sol” and “Phoenix”. *Kurama - Organizer of Card Hero Club “Kurama Club”. He is also a master of card heroes and sometimes participates in tournaments held at the Kurama Club. *Komai - The third strongest butler in the Kurama Club. University student who is always slump in card hero and baseball. User of “Poly Spinner”. He has been a card hero for seven years and was once famous as a “Poly Spinner's comic”. *Squid Man - The second strongest butler in the Kurama Club. A man who loves "Geira". I always carry my son on my back. Conversation with “Squid” in the dialogue. *Squid Son - the derhauahusreto Squid Man is daddy cheurhasureto good is likes yes chaushruto left son. *Cascabe - The main character's opponent in the first round of the Card Hero National Tournament. The 5th member of the private royal pouch school “Wakaku Yume CH”, all of which are unified with spooky occult clothes and masks. "Fufufufufu" is a habit. Participates in tournaments held at the Kurama Club. "Tetoka" and "Gangagaganga" are used habitually. *Kazuma - The main character's opponent in the card hero national tournament semi-finals. Muscular and large. Drown in Haruka at a glance and repeat the aggressive approach. Participates in tournaments held at the Kurama Club. Use physical cards such as “Spartas” or “Tekken Sigma”. *Satoru's Mother - The hero's mother. A gentle personality of his son. After clearing the scenario, he will be a card hero under the influence of TV and will also participate in tournaments held at the Kurama Club. Use "Raon" and "Leon" regularly. *Usami Millo - older sister at the reception of the center mall. As the name suggests, it features a hat that resembles a rabbit ear. Participating in secret tournaments held at the Kurama Club. There are many monsters on the deck that show power by combining with other specific monsters. *Master X - A legendary master who once made great achievements. Wondermaster costume and cannot know its face. Play with the Wonder Master and fight the hero. Also, use the old decks in the “Indecent” tournament. I cherish characters and don't usually talk. Usami Millo says, “There are no people inside.” Center Mall Tournament Only Characters Speed Battle Characters *Kiyomi - High school girl in dark black. The protagonist is called “XXX” (XX is the name of the protagonist). Words and actions that don't think of anything stand out, often making the main character amazed. There is a younger brother of junior high school student. Use the “Escape” magic card. *Tawarada - A judo with a loud voice. I always wear judo, but I take care of fashion and have various colored bands. I love "Kirabi". *Timothy - Japanese who are longing for Egyptians. Use mysterious cards. *Tomoya - I like messing around with machines and repair electrical appliances, but my skills are not good enough. Mechanical monster user. *Mariko - A mysterious poet as usual. Say bad poems. Use the magic card “Glass Shield”. In "Speed Battle Custom", twin sister Yuriko appeared instead, and like her sister, she feels bad poems. *Yuki - Center Mall's youngest butler, but solid and polite. “Wild Bull” is the trump card. Junior Class Characters *Erica - A lady who likes Kiriwo, card heroes also started to make the school create a card hero club to get close to Kiriwo. It is always bullish and calm, but when it comes to Kiriwo, the voice may be violently disturbed. A different person from the previous Erica. Create a highlander deck that does not contain more than one card. *Carlo - dancer. A dancer with a tone of onee that always forgets dancing. Use the magic card “Temptation”. *Kansuke - President of animal welfare organizations. "Cute ne" is a mustache. I always have a black cat, Nacchan, in my arm, but I can't say I miss it. The deck is built around animal monsters. The nature is dark and not very popular. *Jockey - An active jockey who has fought thousands of races. He is a self-proclaimed genius jockey, but has not won the race yet. The deck is built around monsters with horse and cow motifs. *Sugiyama - User of “Thunder”. Komai is a good rival and always cares about slumpy Komai. He has been a card hero for seven years. *Clown - A circus clown. Unlike the appearance, the conversation is surprisingly decent. I usually work part-time. The deck is built around unusual monsters. According to him, the main attraction of the circus seems to be “take bamboo” and “animal show”. *Morley - Originally a salaried worker, retired with doubts about his life just to work. He continues to travel looking for himself while doing reggae fashion. *Yasushi - Wandering treasure hunter. I am always searching for treasure on foot. Speak in a dialect that seems to be Hakata dialect, and always add “to is” at the end of the word. Use "Mad Dummy" habitually. Senior Class Characters *Ayumi - A type. Although it is a junior high school student, it is a full-fledged black master. She has a cheerful personality, but the hero always makes it difficult for her. The deck is built around monsters that disappear from the field. *Uzumasa - Butler is a high-pitched butler in a period-drama-style costume, but it is unclear what he is doing. All monsters on the deck are unified with swords and swords. There is a high possibility that it is a different person from Uzuma in the previous work and is a junior in the previous Uzuma. *Kisaragi - Erica's classmate. A narcissist who professes that he is too smart or too perfect and often closes the main character. *Kotobuki - Self-proclaimed hermit. Estimated age is 120 years old. The flower grows on the head. Sleep at a comic cafe or capsule hotel. A user of a natural deck mainly composed of plant monsters and natural disaster magic cards. *Narimiya - A rich lady who misunderstands the hero with other people. Even a trade that has a strong personality and is held after the game requires a rare card. The deck uses "Yummy" and "Roboon" to take away the opponent's stone. *Hayami - racer. Always wear a helmet and never let go of the handle. I speak very quickly and I can't hear it easily. There are no rear guard monsters in the deck. *Panda-Kun - A smart panda that can play card games. I can communicate with others through my heart. There is a production that looks like a whimsy and rarely speaks, but he is a panda. *Fusako - A girl longing for an idol. I work at the ranch. A girl with a lot of love drowning in Kisaragi and Kiriwo. The main character is called cool after Kirio. It seems to be very similar to Haruka, the protagonist. *Mondori - I am always injured and very pessimistic. Moreover, all the injuries are due to fatigue. All monsters in the deck are unified with monsters with lower HP. *Warioros - A villain masked professional wrestler. I wear yellow and purple costumes as the name suggests . However, very timid, always angering her seniors, and killing her time at the center mall until her anger cools down. However, once you go up to the ring, your personality changes. A lot of attack magic is used in battles. Professional Class Characters *N2007 - A high-tech crobo made in 2007. When you go to a sauna or a 100-yen shop, or crawl your head in the middle of a conversation, there are many human smells. The deck is mainly composed of mechanical cards, and there are no creature cards. There is a possibility of the older brother of Deck Robo appearing in "Speed Battle Custom". The elder brother moves with 10 dry batteries, while the Deck Robo moves with 2 button batteries. *Usami Mass - The twin sister of the receptionist sister “Usami Millo” and a telephone operator at the Center Mall. There are many monsters in the deck that can show power by combining with other specific monsters. Although it looks almost the same as Miyo, there is a way to distinguish between the two. *Takumi - The person who became a terrible character that I could not imagine from the previous work. A hardcore geek who hates 3D. It is a pretty girl card collector, and all the monsters on the deck are unified with pretty girl monsters. *Bobokov - A Russian who came to Japan as an international student about 7 years ago and is one of the old butlers. He loves the culture of his country and loves Japanese culture. Compared to the previous work, Japanese has improved dramatically, but there are still some weird ways to use the language. I still use "Unknown" (a card equivalent to the previous work "Nazoemon"). The feature is wearing thickly. *Hula-Chan - A mysterious woman dressed in gothic fashion and wearing an eyepatch with a heart symbol. It's not so detailed. The complexion is abnormally bad. No matter how you pinch, your facial expression will not change. *Billy - A singer/songwriter. I always carry a guitar, but I don't play it when I sing separately. *Ranko - A woman full of adult charm. A gambling deck user who uses a lot of cards with random elements to fiddle with opponents. Tournament Only Characters *Kasumi - A junior high school girl wearing large glasses. It ’s quiet and quiet, but it ’s bullish in the battle. "Speed Battle Custom" also appeared in the center mall. *Rina - Tokita's younger sister. A girl with a panda hair ornament. Regardless of appearance, the ability group who manipulates the Great Master. "Speed Battle Custom" also appeared in the center mall. *Ancient Deck - The decks used in the battle center in the old battle facility. The deck is accompanied by the words of the butlers we used. Although it is asleep deep in the center mall, when Master X seals it, it is used in some winning matches. Basically it is a deck structure that is faithful to the previous work, but there is also a deck with some arrangements added. Manga version Manga work by Miho Yokoi. It was serialized until the May 2011 issue of “Famitsu DS + Wii”. All 39 episodes. The story and characters are original, regardless of the game version. Characters *Ibuki - hero. The trump card is Luffy. *Nom - TBA. *Malo - TBA. *Gorotsuki - General Gaki. *Shokopyon - TBA. *Emile - TBA. *Lydia - TBA. *Silva Ashok - World Tournament India representative. Has very high intelligence. *Robourne - Robo made by Silva. Speak Kansai dialect. The fuel is curry. *Judeau - Eureka. If the corner is sealed, it will weaken. *Super Luta - TBA. *Uliveki - TBA. *Dark Rondo - Computer virus. Absorbs human despair energy and becomes stronger. The deck changed according to Ibuki's strategy and won consecutively, but the improved vaccine developed by Silva was driven in and defeated by Ibuki and disappeared. Development The development process mirrored the original Game Boy Color predecessor Trade & Battle: Card Hero with Yoshio Sakamoto and Nintendo R&D1 coming up with the script and character concept with the programming and design assistance coming from Intelligent Systems. For this sequel, Nintendo SPD Group No.1 (the newly reassigned remnants of Nintendo R&D1 again teamed up with Intelligent Systems. Mr. Sakamoto took on a producer role this time, with his younger staff members of Nintendo SPD Hirohi Momose (director), Kyoko Watanabe (script), and Fumiko Miyamoto (artist) handling the lead game design alongside Intelligent Systems.[3] Reception At release, Famitsu gave the game a 36/40.[4] Notes *Kousoku Card Battle Card Hero Website by Nintendo DS. *Kousoku Card Battle Card Hero NOM Website. by tehruahsreo written cheurhausreto. Legacy Super Smash Bros. series *Super Smash Bros. Brawl chronicle as High-Speed Card Battle: Card Hero Japanese version. *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate spirit as Satoru from the Card Hero series. WarioWare series *WarioWare: D.I.Y. Showcase 18-Volt' microgames as Card Hero Japanese version. References #'^' Spencer (July 27, 2009). "Card Hero Brings Wireless Card Battles To DSiWare". Siliconera.com. Retrieved 2009-07-27. #'^' Spencer (May 13, 2009). "Is Nintendo Thinking About Localizing A DS Card Battling Game?". Siliconera.com. Retrieved 2009-07-27. #'^' NCL (2008). "Nintendo Online Magazine". N-Sider.com. Retrieved 2009-07-27. #'^' "Famitsu reviews Final Fantasy IV and Card Hero DS". The Tanooki. Retrieved 31 October 2017. External links *Official website (Kousoku Card Battle: Card Hero) (in Japanese) *Official Nintendo Online Magazine webpage (in Japanese) Gallery BackKousokuCardBattle.jpg|Back box art. TitleKousoku.jpg|Title. cardhero-1.jpg|Wallpaper. Videos Kousoku Card Battle Card Hero Trailer Category:Games Category:Series